Reconnecting
by Patrece
Summary: Kim is living a life that she never dreamed would be hers. She has an amazing job yet she has no one to share it with. Will she ever find love and happiness or is she doomed to live with the biggest mistake of her life?


Kim walks to her locker in the locker room. She pauses by her locker and unlocks the locker door. As the locker door swings open, she stares at one of her favorite pictures; a picture of her and the one man she truly ever loved. Kim glances at the picture. I wonder what my life would have been like if I had not left Tommy for Kevin. I bet we would have been married with at least one child and a baby on the way. Kim daydreams about that life before she takes out her purse and closes the locker. Oh well it is too late for that now. Although I do not know if he is single or not; I will not press the issue to find out. Time to go home and eat dinner by myself again. Kim's friends had asked her to join them for a night on the town but Kim did not want to feel like the third wheel, so she politely declined and was going home to do her normal routine. She did not tell her friends how she was spending her time especially her friends from back home due to the fact that they would not believe that the popular queen bee was alone and miserable. Therefore, Kim decided to not tell her friends and feared that Tommy would find out and gloat and make her feel like a jackass for breaking his heart. Kim was afraid of what she would find, so she did not ask her friends about Tommy and thought that he was doing just fine without her since he has yet to contact her in anyway. As she walks out the locker room, Kim has a weird feeling wash over her and shakes it off. I guess the events from this afternoon still have me jittery. Kim had to save a woman, two men, and two children from a deranged lunatic intent on being a mass murderer. Since giving up being a power ranger, she still wanted to help people, so after gymnastics she becomes a world-renowned sniper. Kim had her head down and did not have a good look of the man standing in front of the building. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that he has short spikey black hair and begins to walk down the sidewalk.

Tommy cannot believe his eyes. Kim is walking a few feet ahead of him on the sidewalk. He nervously debates with himself to call out to her. Why did she not say hello or even nod he thinks as he watches her walk down the sidewalk? He had traveled a great distance to find her and although his friends laughed at him for waiting so long to make her, his again he failed to care and only thought about seeing her again. His beautiful, the only woman that could make his heart beat rapidly and slows down at the same time. Kimberly he calls, as she is halfway to the parking lot.

Huh, did somebody just say my name? Kim shakes her head and continues walking to the parking lot. As she pulls out her keys from her purse, she hears her name being called again. She stops and turns around to see who was calling her. Kim wondered who it was since she knew everyone's voice at work. That sounded like Tommy but that cannot be right. Could it be?

"Kim, hey I thought that you were going to walk right past me and not speak." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. It was one of his habits he did when he was nervous.

"Tommy is it really you?" Kim squints her eyes and thinks that surely her mind, ears, and eyes or playing a cruel trick on her.

"Yea beautiful it's me in the flesh." He smiles at her. Wow, she looks just as beautiful as I remember only now she has more curves and her hair is longer.

Kim walks up to Tommy. "What are you doing here?" She puts her keys back in her purse.

"I came to find you," Tommy tells her confidently but inside he was nervous.

Kim looks surprised. "Me, why would you look for me."

Tommy thought that he could show her better than he could tell her at the moment, reached down, and pulled Kim close to him. He moves a few strands of hair from her face and kiss her passionately. Tommy glances at Kim after the kiss.

Kim stares up at Tommy with a happy but confused look on her face.

"What's with the look beautiful?" "I thought I made myself clear with the kiss." Tommy laughs.

"It was a nice kiss Tommy but I am a little confused as to why you are here?" Kim cannot help but to laugh; Tommy's laughter was contagious.

"I thought I was obvious." "Let's see how about another kiss?" Tommy reaches down and kisses Kim again. "Is that more clear?"

"Yes it is." Kim loves the feel of being in Tommy's arms again; hopes that they are both on the same page. Can this really be happening?

"It is happening," Tommy tells Kim as though he can read her thoughts. She smells amazing.

Oh my he look handsome as always. "Want to go somewhere and talk; I was just heading home we could go there?" Kim smiles at Tommy.

"Why Kimmy I was thinking maybe dinner first but if you insist." Tommy playfully tells her.

"Handsome why have dinner first when the best part is dessert!" Kim smiles seductively at Tommy while batting her eyelashes.

"Valid point let's go to your house first then sort through how we are going to spend the rest of our lives together during dinner." Tommy takes Kim's hand and they walk to her car.

I cannot believe that you are here or that you want me back." Kim snuggles next to Tommy.

How could I not want you back or not be here." "You are the only woman for me and to prove it I have something for you but I will give it to you after dessert."


End file.
